A gaze of a user may be determined using eye tracking technology that determines the location of the user's gaze based on eye information present in images of the user's eyes or face. Poor image quality may contribute to erroneous eye tracking.
Camera control software may detect poor image quality on an entire captured image and automatically adjust various camera exposure values in an attempt to improve the quality of the image. These automatic adjustments may serve to reduce the quality of the image for the purposes of eye tracking.